<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Skating by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672379">Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cole teaches kai to ice skate, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Ice, Ice Skating, Kai can't ice skate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a request by Z (Guest): would you do some fluffy lavashipping?<br/>One freezing cold Saturday, Cole and Kai go on a date to the ice skating rink. Only Kai can't, even to save his life, skate. Which ends up with Cole teaching him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Kai (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written fluff or anything remotely romance-y ever, so we'll just see how this goes.<br/>Sorry it's short, I wrote it on the train on my way to school.<br/>Inspired by the ice skating rink not returning to my city for the winter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been planning this date for weeks now, but school, work, and other stuff kept getting in the way.</p><p>Now they finally had a free day and they wouldn't pass up the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>"Ice skating?!" They had just arrived at the outdoor rink. Cole had told Kai that they were going to a skating rink, only he didn't specify what skating rink.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we were going roller skating?"</p><p><br/>
"Nope. The rink's only going to be here for this week," Cole told the younger boy as he paid their admission fare.</p><p><br/>
"Cole, I can't ice skate! the only reason I agreed to come on a date to a skating rink was that I can roller skate," Kai said.</p><p> </p><p>They locked their bags in a locker each, got their skates from the guy, and found a bench to put them on.</p><p><br/>
"You'll be fine. You roller-blade don't you?" Rollerblading and ice skating used the same basic movements.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah..."</p><p><br/>
"Ice skating uses the same basic movements. Come on."</p><p> </p><p>Cole had his skates already laced and was making his way across the small stretch of carpet from their bench to the entrance to the rink. Kai followed suit a few minutes later.</p><p>As soon as he stepped onto the ice, Kai slipped over and landed on his bottom.</p><p>Cole, who had already completed one lap of the rink, pulled to a stop in front of his boyfriend.</p><p><br/>
"Don't laugh," Kai snapped at Cole who was trying not to laugh at the younger boy who had yet to get up again.</p><p><br/>
"I'm not going to," Cole said as he helped him up.</p><p><br/>
Cole spent the next few hours teaching Kai how to skate, and how roller-blading used similar movements. Eventually, Kai got it.</p><p><br/>
"Where or when did you learn to skate?" Kai asked as Cole skated backward so they could talk.</p><p><br/>
The older boy looked like he didn't want to share the information before he said, "My dad taught me before he, you know,"</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know," He hadn't been paying attention and his left skate caught on a clump of snow and he went toppling over.</p><p><br/>
"It's fine, it was a simple question and I hadn't told you," Cole reassured him as he helped Kai up yet again (how many times was it now? Three? Four?)</p><p>Their session ended and they returned their skates to the skates-guy [I can't remember what they're called] and collected their bags from the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, I have some great photos to send to Echo," Cold told his boyfriend as they left the rink.</p><p>Echo could be terrifying if he got ahold of anything to do with their date.</p><p><br/>
"What? You better not!" Kai was <em>trying</em> to sound annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. He'll get them regardless," </p><p> </p><p>"Thar's fair. Want to go get ice cream?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"After we've just been ice skating...you know, whatever, come on," Cole said as he led Kai to where a food vendor had set up their truck.</p>
<hr/><p>Echo <em>did</em> end up receiving photos of the two at the ice skating rink and when they got ice-cream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join the NinjaShips server https://discord.gg/pBNkjX to chat about your favorite Ninjago ships or to just chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>